


Guilt.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 接上。





	Guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> 接上。

3：

 

“来人！把军妓带来！”

 

啊哟喂我说您唉！

 

军医抬起了头，面露惊色，恨铁不成钢。反正他也不怕死，队里目前就他一个军医，他死，那些该死的不该死的都得听天活命。还定胜个什么天。

 

4：

 

说军妓，这话是粗了俗了掉次了。摆和平社会里，这人的身份地位是只够他们看脚尖的份儿。噢，更大的可能性是连这份也没有。士兵一号这样想着，就这样把人带进将营里了。

 

在为她？掀帘时，凑巧，也不知是窜在天上导弹的尾风，还是同伴刚从脑后飞过的尾气，反正的有了一股气流，正好掀起了那人的面罩—— 噢~ ——

 

还没他这边的炮友撩人。

 

5：

 

想这话时，他还是泌了点口水的。

 

又自个咽下，悄无声息。

 

6：

 

这军妓不是随军的那位，随军的早被他们老大打发走了，这是难听的话。好听的话，是他们善解人意，温柔敦厚的军长不忍那娇柔的Omega随军来边境受这种大苦。反正这里就他一个Alpha，人也是专为他准备的，他不要......也不一定是他说的算，想想啊，哪个Alpha不期望Omega？就好像你说这个人没有性欲，谁他妈能信啊！信了，那你面前可就站的不是人类，是魔鬼，魔鬼！

 

呵，想啥呢。

 

士兵一号摇了摇头。扯着嗓子通报一声。就带着人再掀一道帘子。看见高坐在上的人。

 

其实，见一坐的就是国家统一发放的木凳，跟他们吃饭喝茶打牌用的是同一款，高？高不了的。多出的部位全拿去做笔了。这是闲话。正话是，士兵一号没有抬头，可能直到退伍，他都没有正儿八经的透过两只眼珠看过他的军长一眼。

 

“好。”

 

“属下告退。”

 

“恩。”

 

小碎步跑开了。

 

7：

 

小士兵跑的急，有他两个戏份给漏了。

 

第一个，是忘了跟您说，刚送去的那位‘军妓’，是俘来的。一个虏来的Omega。

 

第二嘛，这士兵一号知道他不需要Omega的Alpha长官不是魔鬼。

 

因为......

 

嘿。

 

这个秘密，即使他知道，他们整队整营整军，也包括他昔日情浓，今日敌我河岸各边站的炮友的整队整营整军的人都知道。他也不打算告诉你。

 

嘿嘿。

 

8：

 

话说回来，咋就扯了个那么远呢。我的展正希可是躺在床上火烧火燎醉生梦死生生煎熬中唉。

 

当天，见一就把军妓往展正希那里送去了。可、可、可怎么着。

 

“你筹个啥子劲，你倒是进，还是不进啊？”

 

蒙着面罩的人一把扯下破布，对着那个穿着军靴踱着步的男人吼道。哎呦喂吼道。

 

“我、我、我你那个，你先进，你进，我不方便。”

 

“妈的有病。老子是来看展正希，又不是来给你婆娘接生的！”

 

说完，小脚一迈，布鞋一踏，噔噔噔，进去了。好个气势！

 

9：

 

噔噔噔，噔噔噔。

 

“哎呀我勒个大肏！”

 

我操！那么快！真干了？！！

 

随着里面一声大响，坐在土堆上眼神黯淡的灰色军官，此时围绕在他周边的空气都扭转，逆走，改了向，不像向。放心了？开心吗？放松了？嫉妒啊？烧心啊，揪心啊，又放心了啊......

 

好男儿志在四方，好男儿有泪不轻弹，好男人弱水三千取一瓢，那这他妈的...哭吧哭吧，男人哭吧哭吧不是罪。

 

进去的军妓出来了，出来时正好看见军官像狼一样细长的眼角有闪光，那就是刀刃的反光，太阳底下的獠牙尖啊！

 

噗着一下，军妓手掌触到了泥土。

 

“啊呀屌的吓跪了。”

 

10：

 

“大官大官饶个命，收收信息素啊，不是我不帮，是你家展正希太倔了，不让我帮。”

 

嗖的一下！军官站了起来，身上的灰也纷纷掉落，复到了从前的颜色。晶莹剔透的眼角现在正巧迎着了太阳，迸出五光十色。

 

软在地上不抬头的军妓也觉得自己眼要瞎了。

 

但很快，乌云就遮来了。见一皱着眉，沉着脸，想起了军医临走时的话。

 

11：

 

此毒剧烈，今夜不解，五脏六腑具断裂。

 

12：

 

“希~希希，我、我进来了啊~”

 

唯唯诺诺，小心翼翼，军长走了进去。在进之前，还将啪啪直响的军靴脱在了外面，赤脚木地，啧啊 —— 

 

就算现在有小木刺扎破了皮肉，你问见一什么感觉，他也就只能淌着口水对你摇头，说一句牛头不对马嘴，能对风花雪月的话

 

“操...真带感.....”

 

然后，就是手中军妓的一声嘤叫——“大、哈、大佬，注、注意公、公共素质。”

 

“你也给我注意点。”

 

说着，提了一把手里的衣服，将人拉进，眯缝的眼睛里透着无疑的警告，将它摄进Omega此刻脆弱的灵魂里，而肉体又呼呼流水，甜馨崩决。在这波信息素的强制侵入下，Omega潮吹着翻起了眼白，暂时陷入一片刺白的寂静里。见一为他做了个临时标记后，放在了最远的角落。

 

而那股甜蜜的味道，始终伴着他。

 

可，展正希什么也闻不到。

 

即使他走近，走到了他的身旁，蹲在了他的床头，距离近到、近到......在见一体内溢满的那个杯子，在滋滋的往外鼓泡，沸腾，沸腾。他稍稍扬起了身子，凑了上去 ——

 

“别碰我。”

 

那低沉的声音一如既往。冷静的他，敏感的他，睿智的他，如果不是声音为了压住抖动而变得比以往更加喑哑，他，他啊，他展正希，就能做的跟个没事人一样。

 

毕竟，平日里，他的眉头也老这样皱着。

 

想着，见一的心又抽了一下。露出讪讪笑，摆着手，将嘴唇慢慢远离他的嘴唇，啊哟哟又是只差一点点。这种偷袭被抓包，失败后装没事的样子，他做的太多了。

 

“呀，听说，展队长身体不适啊，我怎么看着不像呢~还是这样灵敏，牛逼！”

 

日常吹捧一番，军长又如往常步骤，准备往下去摸人的手。这回，对面的人没有拿出以往的剧本回避开。可见一惊的不是喜，而是恐在了展正希的温度。

 

怎么能那么高！

 

装唉，装唉，装着走啊。

 

军长脸部的肌肉，就像断了线一样，本还活色生香，栩栩如生的面孔，忽就如了他的军装，冰冷，坚硬，严肃。把这本来是有柔和的细线描出的阴柔面孔，有了一种更镇人魂魄的力量。

 

展正希也知道了他的变化，悠悠的睁开半边眼，说是悠悠，其实就是无力。距离他被注射药物已经过了六小时，他就是被反复煮沸六小时的一壶水，体力，水分，就如那壶嘴的蒸汽，先缓后急，再缓再急的，回归到了自然中。

 

自然。

 

展正希想把手抽回。这不像他以往的风格，在这之前见一能得逞的机会少之又少，就算得了逞，也在他这边成了毫无异议的兄弟之谊。在他们成为长官与战士，成为Alpha和Beta，成为支配与服从之前，他们就已经是好到亲密无间的最好朋友。摸摸，算什么？算什么？

 

算太大的事了。

 

见一能明显的感受到，被自己触摸的那片肌肤正在升温，而他自己，无论是摸着他的，还是没有碰到他的，甚至是裤裆里的那一片，都在火速的攀升，燃烧，变得硬挺。这比后面那个‘泉水’对他来说有用太多，如果说催发Alpha发情的是Omega的信息素，那么，叫见一发情的，就是展正希，展正希这一个完完整整的人。

 

他能感受到捂在自己手心里的那只手的颤抖，坚持那么久了，疼吧，疼吧。见一知道那种痛，他太清楚了，那些他独自熬过的发情期，发胀到生疼的下体，空成一个巨洞像从顶端无限俯冲的心，那种抓在喉间想要发泄却无以名状的情绪，想撕碎，想拥抱，想热吻，想吞咬，想交合，想...想.....

 

先发出一声闷哼的是见一。

 

他整个身子柔了下来把额头抵在了自己的手背上，沉默着，又像咽唔着。最后，再露出来时，眼里泛着的光芒，你...在虚拟中见过银河吧。那，就是那种。见一把手翻转过来，薄而柔的嘴唇，黏在了展正希的手心里，细而又细的摩擦着，嘟囔着，温柔的，近乎是带着一点儿的祈求：

 

“希，希希，让他来帮你吧。”

 

.......

 

仅这点触碰，对烈阳下的干柴来说，太过火了，太过了。展正希就是那一堆干柴，只要再发生多一点的摩擦，就能随时着火。所以，他想动，动，可动不了，浑身都瘫在了这种温柔下，得不到情欲而空成一片的心在细密密的向外刺探着什么，依存啊，依赖啊.....

 

“..不。”

 

迟疑只是很短的一瞬，展正希还是那个展正希。即使他的眼里已经蒙了一片的水。

 

柔在掌心的唇停了。

 

“412。”

 

听到自己代号时，展正希下意识的朝声音的方向望去。像是透着一块毛玻璃，那个浅色的头发在眼中显得就像是冬天看雪时裂在里面的冰纹，吱嘎—吱嘎——

 

刺耳的声音在展正希的颅内一点点裂开。Omega的惨叫呻吟在耳外响起，可是，又多是朦朦胧胧，噪音让他只想蜷缩起来，躲避起来......

 

他被人掐着下巴仰着头。他们对视着。

 

“展正希，我告诉你，如果被下药的是我，你早就被我操了七八百次。”

 

“不管你是什么东西，Beta也好，Omega也好，就算是个Alpha，我要选择交合的都是你。”

 

“你现在，不选他，就是我。快点选。”

 

快点选！

 

随着话最后的落尾，即使信息素感官迟钝的宛如另一个物种的Beta，也能闻到那股要冲破房顶，冲破天际的信息素的味道了。强烈的压迫，臣服感，甚至冲破了一点儿情欲，撕裂出的一个口子，让展正希像吹到了一股凉风。那种熟悉了一辈子的味道，平抚着，抚平着。

 

心甘情愿啊，如愿以偿啊......

 

在清醒间，展正希忽然想起了之前贺天逗起他的一个玩笑，说，如果我方被逼到无路可走时，就把见一给放出去，那绝对跟放疯狗一样，他身上那股味儿，就连敌方中枢都得软。

 

活生生的生化武器啊。

 

在下一个热浪上涌的黑暗前，展正希握紧了见一的手。没松开。

 

13：

贺天：前提是，你得跟见一说，展正希有危险。

 

END。

 

希希啊，希希啊，你别装了。你明知道，我跟这场战争一样。不会结束。

 


End file.
